Alternative Ending to Angst, Agony & Extacy at Rock Falls High
by omen mortis
Summary: An alternative ending to the high school AU I wrote. The storyline's alternative too.


_**This is an ending I wrote for '****Angst, Agony & Extacy at Rock Falls High' back in 2017 but then the storyline changed so much that it was left unused. However, I feel it could kind of stand alone. To fill in the alternative backstory: Jo turned Ian down for some dumbass reason (even she didn't really want to) and now Ian and his family are about to move out of Rock Falls. **_

_**RoninOfHell - I dug this from my archives after I read your Ka bridal carry in 'Remember Tomorrow'! So this one's for you!  
**_

_**-v- Omen Mortis -v-**_

**-v-v-v-**

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

vvv

The Friday afternoon was grey and somehow oppressive. It fit Ian's mood perfectly.

The truck had gotten most of their belongings earlier that week. Only some smaller packages and large suitcases were left behind and his father was still packing some things and they would soon start packing the car.

There was still one thing Ian had to do. For some reason he had left it this late. Ian parked the Ka to the same place he had once taken it. He looked at the back seat remembering how that was where he had once kissed Jo.

Karl was soon there and soon they both stood silent next to the small grey car.

"Thanks for letting me have it," Ian finally broke the silence.

"No problem. Who knows what'll happen to it next."

"Jo wouldn't happen to be here...?"

The question had just forced itself out of him.

"Sorry...She's on a break. Left a while ago to do some errand in town."

"Right. Well...We did already said goodbyes yesterday."

Ian was about to leave but there was something he felt he just had to do. He searched his pocket.

"Wait...Could you give her something? And would you happen to have a marker?"

It was probably irrational and stupid and senseless but he just had to do it.

Karl and Ian parted and Ian was now walking back to the house, it would take him half an hour or so. While he was walking the rain finally fell, first lightly but soon it was pouring. In a few minutes all his clothes were pretty much soaked but he didn't care. He just kept walking in the slow pace.

Fuck. This was perfect, he thought.

The perfect way to leave Rock Falls.

vvv

Jo walked back to the garage and immediately noticed it. The Ka had returned. He heart leaped as she walked inside.

"When was he here?" she asked.

"Ten minutes ago."

Her heart sank. She'd probably never see him again.

"Wait...there's something he left you."

"What?"

Karl handed him something wrapped in a piece of paper.

She opened it and inside it there was a pick, a red one, it was one of the picks she had given Ian as a Christmas present. On the other side of the pick there were four words written with a marker, with small handwriting. It said:

_'I love you Jo'_

She practically burst outside the room.

vvv

Some cars passed him by. Ian was so focused striding on, staring at the road he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings.

"Ian!"

He was startled by the voice somewhere behind him. He immediately turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Jo, hundred feet behind him. She had obviously been running but now that she had caught his attention, she leaned forward, taking deep breaths. She was obviously exhausted, it looked like she was almost about to collapse to the side of the road. Ian immediately began to ran towards her and reached Jo in a few moments taking hold of her shoulders, supporting her.

"Jo…" he said not knowing what else to say.

"I got your message," she said between gasps and dug something from her jeans pocket. She looked him deep in the eyes.

"I love you too," she said out of breath.

Ian felt stupefied.

"But I thought you didn't…"

Suddenly she straightened herself, walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss.  
He held her so tight.

"I was stupid, so stupid. I love you, Ian," she said now laughing and planting kisses on his face. He couldn't stop smiling and it was now his turn to pull her into another kiss.

Then, suddenly she almost collapsed, but he caught her.

"You're exhausted," he said suddenly realized looking most worried.  
"Well...The Datsun is broken so had to run. And you had a ten minute head start."  
Ian suddenly scooped her up into his arms and began to walk back towards the garage.

It was still pouring with rain.

"You couldn't have taken the Ka?" he asked.  
"Yes, in hindsight. But then I wouldn't get to be carried by you, would I?"  
She smiled, closing her eyes.  
"True," he smiled looking at her.

After some time Jo insisted walking and took hold of his hand.

The rain wasn't that hard anymore.

"So what happens now? When we get back?" she asked sounding a bit unsure.

"I don't know exactly...But I do know one thing."

"What is it?" Jo asked looking curious.

"I'm not going anywhere."

vvv

**THE END  
**

****-v-v-v-****


End file.
